


Time Stands Still

by Solar Slut (XxSolarxX)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSolarxX/pseuds/Solar%20Slut
Summary: “Wait!” Eren yelled, running to catch up with him—for a man of his stature, he had rather wide strides.“Your name!”The man stopped and turned, “Levi. Levi Ackerman. King of Trost.”The deafening sound of the embers sizzling around him from the fires being put out could not stop the name from buzzing through his head even after he had went into refuge along with his family, even after Grisha’s relieved face came into view, even after they had officially seen the fall of Paradise.Levi.Eren learns very quickly that alphas can be kind and gentle. Levi is taught very slowly that his hands are more gentle than he thinks.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 63
Kudos: 246
Collections: 18+ Ereri Discord Server Winter Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puppy_Brat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/gifts).



> Hi Puppy!! This is for you! Hehehe surprise! I'm your secret santa/gift exchange...person. Sorry i'm awkward. I wanted to incorporate a lot of what you wanted into this so I really hope you enjoy! I have two more parts to write after this but the fluff is just beginning!

The metallic taste exploded within Eren’s mouth as a heavy fist stuck into his cheek, promptly shoving the omega back down against the muddy ground—muddy from the previous day’s rain. He groaned in pain, the feeling of his lip throb insistently at the abuse only dulled in comparison to the rest of the violent onslaught the village alphas bestowed so _mercilessly_ upon him.

He wanted to kill them.

He was _going_ to _kill them_.

Eren Jaeger, born in a humble village off the coast of Paradise Kingdom, was cursed as an omega. At the ripe age of ten, he had presented earlier than any of the other children within Shiganshina village and had revealed himself to be the _weakest_ of the dynamics.

Weak. There was nothing _weak_ about an omega. There was nothing _weak_ about _Eren_.

Iridescent eyes opened wide, flashing in newfound _rage,_ and Eren quickly shot up, ignoring the sharp pain in his ribs, grabbing one alpha boy’s arm, twisting it in an unnatural position and promptly _breaking it._

It sounded like he snapped a twig. Eren liked that sound.

The boy dropped with a shrill scream, unable to take what he had so confidently been dishing out. Without giving the two other boys a chance to recover from the gruesome sight, he grabbed a large wooden stick from the ground on instinct and shot towards them, beating their heads in and knocking them off their feet.

“ _Omegas are weak. They’re worthless. They belong on their knees like God had decreed, so kneel Jaeger.”_

The leader of the group of boys, the biggest alpha, had said that before deciding to beat Eren because he would not submit to them. And now look at them, whimpering for their mothers as Eren stood over their bodies, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his sweaty wrist, eyes glowing with victory.

“Before an omega, I am _human._ Take that from me and I _will_ kill you bastards!”

“Eren!”

Eren turned his head to see Mikasa and Armin, his two closest friends run over to him, most likely in order to provide some assistance. Eren frowned at the thought. He understood they had their best interest in mind when it came to Eren. He had been, after all, a head strong child even before he presented. But it had just felt insulting after finding out he was an omega. Armin was an omega too, but no one ever chastised him! Eren didn’t need protecting. He didn’t need some sort of prince to come save him. He handled that situation perfectly!

“Oh my god, your eyes are swollen shut!”

Okay, so maybe not _perfectly._

“Armin, Mikasa,” Eren coughed, spitting out blood. “I’m fine!”

“You look like you just went through a butcher routine.” Mikasa stated blandly, ignoring the groan of the boy whose body she stepped over. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Your mother is worried about you.”

“You shouldn’t go alone to gather firewood anymore, Eren.” Armin sighed, grabbing Eren’s wrist. “You know it’s dangerous!”

“Well this will teach these fuckers that they shouldn’t mess with a _mere omega_.” Eren spit out, voice edging onto a low growl earning him a whimper from the leader who’s arm he broke. “Isn’t that right boys?”

“Forget these scums.” Mikasa’s eyes peered over at the bodies dangerously, gazing upon them in revolt. “I’ll deal with them more later.”

Mikasa had been _blessed_ as an Alpha, taking it upon herself to protect both Armin and Eren even though Eren had so clearly and firmly demanded she back off. After adopting her into the family, it seemed as though his father so clearly enjoyed having Mikasa around compared to Eren. He knew his father loved him, Grisha was extremely overprotective over Eren along with his mother after all. But due to this, he allowed Mikasa to study under him instead of Eren, taking her on expeditions and trips so that Eren could live a comfy life at home along with his mother.

_Bullock is what that was._

“I already dealt with them, Mikasa.” Eren frowned at her and began to walk with the two of them back into the village’s territory. “You don’t need to protect me from every little thing!”

“Eren, I just worry. You can be an idiot sometimes.” Mikasa said, mouth covered from the thick scarf he had gifted her back when they were just children. “You’ve gone through nineteen years unmated. People in our village aren’t as forgiving of rebellious omegas compared to those in the capital.”

“The capital isn’t lenient either.” Armin warned, his mouth in a tense line. “They…The kingdom as a whole is rather corrupt.”

“Armin, that’s treasonous to think.” Eren hummed amused at his little blonde friend. “Keep at it and you’ll become more and more like me.”

“And have bruises marring my face?” Armin snorted. “No thanks.”

“Hey!”

“Or spit blood every three minutes.” Mikasa hummed, looking straight ahead but her shoulders were sagged in ease. Eren gaped at the audacity his two friends had and harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest, choosing to ignore their light airy chuckles and fighting back his own.

Although they can get on his nerves, Eren cared deeply for Armin and Mikasa. His family, this village, were his home. He couldn’t imagine a life anywhere else. He was much different than Armin and Mikasa when it came to that. Armin had always been very adamant on traveling and exploring the other world’s kingdoms. He was the smartest person Eren knew so a village library would do almost nothing to satisfy Armin’s thirst for knowledge. Mikasa already had a taste of travel. She was planning to carry on Grisha’s medical knowledge and take it into the capital to open her own clinic, preferably bringing the Jaegers with her.

Eren just wanted _to be free._ He wanted the choice of being able to leave or stay. All his decisions have been made for him ever since he was born. But just for once in his life, Eren wanted to _choose._

“I’m hungry.” Eren said after some silence. The chilly beginnings of winter air blew around them carrying the fall leaves away and further into the forest.

“Your mother made your favorite. We just need to get you cleaned up first.”

Eren sighed and nodded at Mikasa, giving his attention to a struggling vibrant amber leaf, flapping with the wind yet barely budging. Finally, the wind grew stronger allowing the leaf to fly off, the sharp points connecting with artistic curves and held together by a flimsy stem dancing together with others of its kind before disappearing from Eren’s sight.

_Must be nice._

* * *

_**~~XxX~~** _

* * *

“You got into another fight, didn’t you?” Carla admonished with a stern look, dabbing Eren’s wounds clean. His own features were frighteningly similar to hers. However, Carla’s eyes were a beautiful earthy color that turned into sharp chestnut when angered.

Like now.

“They started it!” Eren defended, wincing as the cut on his lip was rubbed a bit harder than necessary.

“Eren you are _nineteen._ Not four! Why on earth would you travel into the woods without Mikasa or even Armin around you!” Carla tutted, placing a gauze against his cheek and taping it. “Your father will be so worried!”

“You can’t tell him, mom!” Eren gasped, desperately clutching onto Carla’s apron as Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other in concern. “He barely lets me leave the house as it is!”

“Because of things like this happening!” Carla retorted, gently removing his hands so she could put away the makeshift medical equipment. “And he will find out anyway with the way you’re so bruised!”

“It’s okay, I heal fast!” Eren grinned cheekily, not minding his mother’s unamused expression. “They’ll be gone by tonight, I’m sure! He’s coming back tomorrow right? See? Easy fix!”

“Eren, you are completely missing the point, once again.” Carla sighed, her index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose attempting to ease the tension building up there. “Those boys were completely in the wrong, I agree. However, if you would put your safety first instead of your _pride_ my lifespan would stop shortening so considerably.”

“Oh, mom, don’t be so brash.” Eren snorted. “You don’t look a day over twenty!”

“Flattering won’t work with me, mister.” Carla smiled, pinching Eren’s flushed lobe and kissing his cheek. “Please, Eren. Please stop rushing headfirst into things. There will come a time where your fists won’t be enough to get the answers you so desperately want to gain.”

Eren pondered over his mother’s words, confused into a stunned silence as she left into the kitchen. Answers? Was that what Eren was fighting for? Of course he wanted answers. He wanted to know why his dynamic was persecuted so deliberately, so othered by society to the point they were labeled as _weak._ But was that _all_ he was hoping to achieve?

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Armin asked, gently laying his palm on top of Eren’s shoulder. Painting a small smile on his face, Eren looked over at his friend reassuringly, placing his own hand over of Armin’s in comfort.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.”

“That’s a first.” Mikasa sniped playfully in her usual monotone voice. Eren rolled his eyes in response.

“Where did dad end up traveling to, anyway?” Eren asked, getting up to help Carla set the table.

“To the capital. He needed to restock supplies as well as provide medical assistance to those fat greedy nobles.” Mikasa answered casually, the disdain dropped in so quickly it was almost unnoticeable.

“Mikasa, I heard that.” Carla reprimanded from where she was, moving the stew around with a heavy wooden spoon. The same spoon Eren would get slapped on the hand with when he was younger. He hated that spoon.

“Mrs. Jaeger, Mikasa has a point.” Armin sighed, joining in to help. “This country is going into economic failure with each word we speak.”

“Armin, you must learn to hold your tongue. These walls have ears.” Carla smiled gently, although her words were anything but pleasant. “The king is a fool, but a fool is surrounded by clever people who use him well.”

“For him to be used so easily really tells you where our kingdom is at.” Eren snorted, reaching over the stove fire to gather a spoon full of that aromatic stew flooding his senses; freshly grown vegetables and dear meat mixed with spices and mint. He was smacked on the hand before he could get a taste in by that _stupid_ spoon.

“Plus, I hear that we’re in the middle of a war.”

“A war?” Eren swiveled his head to face Armin with skeptical rounded eyes. “With whom?” 

“A country off the coast, Trost. They’re king is terrifying. Ever since he came into power, they’ve been expanding and growing in power at such a rapid pace.” Armin explained, laying down the cutlery. “We barely have any information considering the King wants to keep this under wraps. Less panic, you know. Trost Kingdom is run comparatively different than our own.”

“Is their king an alpha?” Eren questioned, curiosity sending the gears in his mind running. Armin nodded in reply and Eren scoffed. Of course, how could he think anything else. Alpha’s were so entitled.

“Alphas think they can just take whatever they want!” Eren angrily placed a cup down onto the table, eyes burning in a hot rage thinking of all the casualties that must have occurred for the unnamed man to even come into power. “I swear, they’re all just brainless meat heads! The lot of them!”

Mikasa raised a brow.

“Except you Mikasa.” Eren raised a hand up in defense. “You don’t count.”

“And your father?” Carla chimed in, amused at her son’s tirade.

“He doesn’t count either.” Eren waved her off. “Sometimes.”

“Who knows, Eren.” Armin teased, walking closer to him so Eren could take in the natural, comforting scent of lavender and sweet musk that can only be found in aged literature emitting from the other omega. “I hear the king is rather handsome as well. Physically he might just be your type. What then?”

“I’d rather drop dead than find an alpha _attractive._ ” Eren gagged, shoving the giggling Armin aside.

“Oh, I don’t know Eren.” Carla winked. “I found your father didn’t I?”

Eren felt his cheeks warm at the laughter coming from his mother and friends. The thought of finding love or even speaking about the concept of a mate was _embarrassing!_ He’d rather not discuss his biological instincts with his mother of all people and hearing Carla speak about his father like that wasn’t the best way to get his appetite up for dinner.

“ _Ugh,_ stop talking about it! I’m feeling squeamish just thinking of the idea.” Eren shuddered in disgust, ignoring their airy guffaws, and sitting down at the table while the rest followed his action.

Eren sat beside his mother, smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair before they began to eat, listening idly to Armin’s day along with Mikasa who showed a semblance of a smile beneath her scarf.

This was nice. This was something Eren looked forward to, being around people he loved. Even if the rest of the village rejected him, scorned him, attacked him, Eren will always find happiness and approval with the people he loved.

As long as this wasn’t taken away from him, he would continue to be content. He didn’t need a mate—an alpha to take care of him.

He was happy. He was strong. He would survive.

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

“Eren, honey can you grab some firewood? Your father should be back home tonight.” Carla asked the next day when the sun had just begun to set in the west, amber light mixing into bright yellows and reds, staining the previously cloudy charcoal sky an almost pinkish color.

“Of course!” Eren quickly grabbed the wooden crate, strapping it onto his back, ready to fulfill his duties.

“Mikasa go with him.”

Eren was suddenly less eager. It must have shown on his face because his mother giggled.

“Oh, don’t look like that Eren.” Carla smiled. “Take Armin with you too. I’m sure the three of you will make it fun.”

“More like they’ll smother me to death.” Eren muttered under his breath, following Mikasa out and waving goodbye to his mother. The rest of the walk there was just spent with Eren and Armin talking about Armin’s plans once he’s able to gather enough money to travel and Mikasa following slightly a step behind them, listening idly to the conversation.

It wasn’t anything different than their everyday. The three of them have spent their entire lives around each other, accompanying almost every second of the day together, never abandoning each other and becoming close enough to be considered family. Eren couldn’t imagine a life without Armin’s lavender scent or Mikasa’s rose petal aroma. Their particular scents suited them; Armin was gentle and resilient like lavender, Mikasa was graceful but carried blades like that of a rose’s stem.

Eren had never questioned his own scent. He wasn’t even sure he smelt of anything other than the mud on the floor or burnt firewood considering that was what he was around the most. Alphas had attempted to court Eren, only to be turned away the minute they witnessed Eren’s strong personality firsthand. He was well aware his odor must not have been entirely _bad_ considering he still got unwanted suitors. But no one really had a name for what fragrance his omega emitted.

“Eren, pay attention, you’re gathering short sticks. They’ll burn out fast.” Mikasa criticized, gathering her own stockpile alongside Armin who only seemed concerned over Eren’s absent mindedness. Eren sighed and with an eyeroll, he went back to concentrating over his task. There was no point thinking about _smells_ of all things, let alone what he smelt like. As long as he wasn’t reeking like pig-sty then there shouldn’t be a problem. 

After a while, the sun had set entirely, the stars barely shining through the dense nimbostratus clouds, warning the inhabitants in the area of the forthcoming storm. The cold air bit at his sensitive skin, pinkening the tips of Eren’s fingers and causing an impulsive shiver to run through his body in a weak attempt to gather warmth.

“We should get home soon,” Armin warned, looking up at the sky. “The nights are getting colder and I think we’ve gathered enough firewood to—”

“What’s that?” Mikasa cut in suddenly, voice uncharacteristically shaky as she inhaled the brisk air, pointing a finger in the direction of the village.

Eren followed her line of sight and through wide plane of towering trees, grasslands, and vines, he could make out _smoke_ traveling up past the top of the strong oaks into the sky while flashes of amber lit up the area where the village was located.

Eren’s heart _stopped._

The faint scent of toxic ash traveled all the way towards where they were and through the silence, they were able to hear a faint sound. _Screaming._

_Mom…!_

Quickly, Eren sprinted through the forest, ignoring Mikasa’s and Armin’s cries, letting the adrenaline and _fear_ guide him back home. _Home._ It was probably just a misunderstanding. Maybe the villagers were doing a big bonfire. Maybe there was a surprise festival. Maybe some idiot accidentally set his cart on fire. _Maybe…Maybe…Maybe._

The sight before him immediately stopped Eren in his tracks. The fumes of burning pine and scorching embers enveloped his senses and his eyes widened as he witnessed his _home, his village,_ burn down in front of him. He barely heard Mikasa and Armin reach where he was, stepping on the twigs beside him as they all saw the same terrifying nightmare occur before their very eyes.

_Shiganshina Village was being attacked._

“Mom!” Eren cried, running further into the village with Mikasa and Armin following him, avoiding the soldiers that laughed in cruel jubilation, striking down any and all those that got in their path.

Eren’s vision began to blur, later he will realize that the tears were what hindered his vision, as he somehow rounded a corner and made it to his home that was now falling to the ground, flames enwrapping the previously stable walls of the small cabin, completely destroyed.

“Mom!” Eren cried, ready to make his way inside if that’s what it would take to save her, but he was stopped when Mikasa grabbed onto his arm harshly, yanking him back frantically.

“Mikasa, let go! _Mom!”_

“Eren, listen!” She yelled, her own eyes welling with tears as she glanced in horrification at the destruction around her. “She’s not in there!”

“How do you _know?!_ ” Eren pulled his arm away from her, looking around for any sight of Carla, his heart rattling against his rib cage as the heat of all the fires began to warm his skin uncomfortably.

“Because—!”

“ _Eren!”_

Eren turned sharply at the sound of his mother’s voice. She was a few feet over, beside another burning house, facing a maleficent soldier that stared her down with a sword in his hand and the emblem of the king embroidered onto his chest plate.

_The king? Why would a soldier of the king want to—_

The soldier looked over to where Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were for only a second before his eyes caught Carla’s again and a barbaric grin took to his face.

“So, not only are you an omega, but your own son is as well? It just might be the king’s lucky day.”

Eren immediately bristled, hot, scorching rage burning through him as he ran over to his mother’s side and stood in front of her protectively, sneering at the man in front of them.

“Stay away from us!” Eren barked, baring his teeth in an animalistic snarl. Mikasa and Armin followed, Armin kneeling beside Carla to look over any injuries and Mikasa stepping in front of Eren in order to protect _him._

“Ho? Defying the king now, are we?”

“The king?” Eren scoffed, disgust in every word he spat at the arrogant soldier in front of him. “That fool could order you to walk off the ends of the earth, and you idiots would listen!”

“Don’t antagonize them.” Carla begged, wincing from a burn on her arm.

“Yes, listen to your mother, omega.” The soldier laughed, the sound grating Eren’s ears. “The king decreed for every omega to be captured from Shiganshina Village. Your people have been in debt for a while, you see. And because of that, consequences are to be had. In this case, your village will pay with blood and omegas.”

“You’re sick.” Mikasa gripped Eren’s wrist tightly. “Come near us and I _will_ end you.”

“Now that kind of insolence just serves for an execution.” The soldier flashed his yellow stained teeth, staring lecherously at them as if they were only bugs stuck on the bottom of his shoe, fertilizer that he had stepped in with no point or purpose other than being used by the King’s will.

Eren had never felt so much _anger_ , so much festering _fury_ straining underneath his skin, making the flames that licked at the ground beside them feel like cold air compared to the rage that heated his face. He wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smile off of the man’s face. He wanted to kick those rotting teeth in, make the man bleed and _suffer_ just as quickly as he made these people suffer. He wanted this man to know _agony_ in its purest form.

A rock struck the man against his temple, a streak of blood leaking from the abused area. Eren had just realized that he was the culprit, his hand outstretched from when he chucked the makeshift weapon.

The man slowly reached up to touch the blood with his fingertips, looking at his stained glove with silent anger before locking his blood shot eyes with Eren’s.

Quickly, without giving anyone and, _especially not Eren,_ a chance to react, the man _swung_ his sword towards the omega with blood-lust and killing intent dripping from the blade. Eren’s heart _dropped_. It was like slow motion, His family’s screams sounded muffled. Mikasa _tried_ to reach out and pull Eren back but she wasn’t as quick as the soldier before them. Carla _tried_ to get to her feet, to protect her only child, and Armin cried out in fear, witnessing the oncoming death of his best friend. The man’s disgusting hatred morphed his face into an ugly jeer. Was that going to be the last thing Eren ever sees?

Eren refused to look, shutting his eyes tightly and turning his head, preparing for the unavoidable pain that was going to be retributed onto him. The sound of a sword piercing flesh with a sickening _squelch_ was heard. However, Eren felt no pain, no sharp discomfort. He hesitated when opening his eyes, his family’s sudden silence scaring him more than the oncoming weapon that was about to kill him.

Once he opened them however, he saw the body of the soldier on the ground, a large gash traveling from the sternum to the navel, clean, precise, and gushing blood. He turned his head up, catching sight of the culprit for the soldier’s unforgiving death.

A man, slightly shorter than Eren stood, wiping his blade of the blood with a handkerchief, so casually and effortlessly, Eren almost saw nothing wrong with it. His mind was still reeling over the horrid stench of the man’s dead body before him so the only thoughts filling his head at the moment were: _Ah, he’s cleaning his blade. How responsible._

The world stopped. The man’s gunmetal gaze landed onto Eren, boring into Eren’s soul and marking it with just a simple look. He stood, broad and strong, dark ebony hair sweeping his pale forehead and the pungent smell of spice and blended herbs immediately wrapped around Eren, suffocating him yet not unwelcomed. An _alpha_. An alpha had saved Eren. Eren should be angry, annoyed even. But for some reason, all he could feel was _relieved._

The man’s powerful presence wasn’t overbearing, he didn’t seem interested in marking his territory like other alphas. If anything, he seemed ready to move onto the next duty he had to fulfill. His muscular chest was covered in a protective metal plate, much similar to the kingdom’s knight’s armor. However, Eren couldn’t recognize the color or insignia. White and pale blue, like a knight in shining armor just like his mother used to read stories of. Except, instead of _shining armor_ it seemed to be more ash stricken and dented.

Eren had never gazed upon such a perfect alpha in his life.

“Who are you?” Armin asked, breaking the silence and jolting Eren out of his thoughts.

The man eyed Armin first, then moved over to Carla. Eren realized he was checking them for injuries, and he wanted to scream at his heart for jumping in delight.

“I’m here to overthrow your kingdom.” The man said simply before surveying the area. More of the man’s comrades seemed to have joined in, saving the village people and killing the soldiers that had started the mess in the first place. He said that as if it was a fact. As if it had already happened. Eren could honestly believe it. 

“You saved me.” Eren breathed out softly, not expecting to be heard but the man hummed in acknowledgement.

“Next time, try not to pick a fight with a guy holding a sword while all you have at your hand is…” He trailed off, eyeing the pack of firewood and twigs hanging off of Eren’s back. Eren flushed immediately. “A stick.”

“It’s firewood!” Eren stuttered in defense.

“A stick is a stick.” He rose a thin eyebrow and began to walk off but Eren refused for that to be their only interaction.

“Wait!” Eren yelled, running to catch up with him—for a man of his stature, he had rather wide strides. “Your name!”

The man stopped and turned, “Levi. Levi Ackerman. King of Trost.”

The deafening sound of the embers sizzling around him from the fires being put out could not stop the name from buzzing through his head even after he had went into refuge along with his family, even after Grisha’s relieved face came into view, even after they had officially seen the fall of Paradise.

_Levi._

Eren had thought all alphas were meat headed with only one thing on their mind, the only exceptions being his father and Mikasa.

Eren for the third time in his life found an alpha he couldn’t say was the same as all the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH OKAY IM SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been literally so busy! Also this is getting way longer than what I thought it would be but I honestly think I'll be done by the next chapter so HERE YOU GUYS GO! Enjoy some of Levi's point of view this chapter along with Eren's own stubbornness!

Levi had never been a fan of entertaining politics. He left all of that to Erwin, his advisor and, debatable, best friend. Being an alpha and a king was already annoying enough but having to create a façade of pleasantry around those that did not deserve it was nauseating. Levi hadn’t faced a lifetime of poverty and grown to grab the throne right underneath his undeserving father’s body-less nose—yes, he had a knack for beheading pigs—just to pretend to enjoy the presence of the same greedy assholes he vowed to ruin. Then there was Hanji hounding him to be more sociable if he was going to be king. His people needed to love him, after all. But how would his people love him if all he did was meet with their oppressors and fatten their pockets instead of those in need? It put a bad taste in his mouth.

Taking over kingdoms and running the war council—now _that_ was what Levi was good at. He understood fighting and basic human carnage like no other. The blood thumping in his icy veins, the adrenaline and lust for dominance hounding at him to create and distribute violence like it was _made_ for him, was _riveting_.

There was a monster in him, and he was going to use so that there would be no regrets left over for him to ponder on his death bed.

Paradise had been at war with Trost, during Levi’s reign, for a while now. Levi had to hand it to their King. For an idiot, he sure was resilient. The King, Fritz, was clearly losing against Levi’s hand. All of his resources were depleting, and his soldiers fell at the hand of Levi and Erwin’s strategies. It was almost sad. Levi hated wasting unnecessary lives. The war was just an over glorified game of chess which Levi clearly had the upper hand in. He decided to end it by infiltrating Trost and directly overthrowing their king. It wasn’t difficult, Paradise’s own people had a deep rooted disdain for their monarchy, but what Levi wasn’t expecting when he infiltrated Paradise from the countryside was seeing a small village burn down at the hand of their own king.

Fritz was an _idiot._

It probably hadn’t been a smart decision on Levi’s part but immediately he had sprung into action followed by the rest of his knights, killing the soldiers of Paradise and saving the same people that Paradise had abandoned.

Levi couldn’t remember all of the faces of the people he ended up saving unintentionally. It was all so quick, frantic, and the smog that filled the cold brittle night air made it difficult to make out anything other than darkened silhouettes and the pungent scent of fear.

Save for one.

Iridescent Caribbean eyes and the faint aroma of semolina dough soaked in a sweet sugar based syrup was so vivid in Levi’s mind. It was like being bestowed an exotic dish in the middle of blood fare, the teasing bait hanging off of a string that was out of reach for a monster such as himself.

Levi couldn’t understand why he had declared so contemptuously that he would become that omega’s new king or why he had given his name without thinking of the consequences. They hadn’t even taken over the capital yet and Levi was out there making foolish promises in hopes of _what?_ Hoping to impress the omega? Hoping that somehow they’d be able to meet again? That the omega would follow him?

This was the real world and in this world, Levi was well aware of the nightmares that people saw when they gazed upon his lonesome back, broad and strong and oh, so cold.

Besides, he had already accepted the fact that he would not take a mate. He was content where he was, alongside his close comrades and freeing nations that hadn’t the slightest clue who he was.

They will come to know his name soon.

By the time Levi had penetrated the castle walls, the king had already been a shivering mess, imitating a stray wet dog that had its tail tucked between it’s legs at the face of a stronger opponent. By the end of that week, Levi Ackerman had successfully merged Trost into Paradise and the entire west of the northern hemisphere became one nation.

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

“You really made the throne yours, Levi.”

Levi lifted his head from where he was sitting on a magnificent throne, probably where all of Fritz’s money went to before Levi took it over and faced Erwin who was carrying a load of paperwork.

“Of course I did. I made sure to give it a thorough scrubbing before sitting my ass down.” Levi tutted with an eye roll. “He looked like he was rotting. Who knows how many germs he brought into the castle.” 

“So you’ve decided then? You’re settling?” Erwin stepped on to the platform where the lavish chair was settled, standing beside Levi and watching a rush of servants, knights, and caterers prepare for the official statement from their new king.

“There’s no point in expanding any further.” Levi looked over the paperwork that Erwin had brought to him. “I don’t want to risk cultural and political differences intermingling any more than this. I still have yet to understand how Paradise operates.” He sighed heavily, feeling the tension beginning to build and pressed his thumb to his temple, rubbing it in gentle circles. “Or, I suppose this is now just another extension of Trost.”

“The people of this country are confused but it seemed as though their previous King was a complete jackass!” A new voice added to the fray.

“Hanji, where the fuck did you come from?” Levi hissed, shifting over as Hanji’s face popped up from behind the back of the throne.

They grinned, pushing up their spectacles and vibrated in excitement.

“This place is so _interesting!_ I wonder what we can learn from their history! They seem to have a rather old fashioned way of thinking. Their omegas are seen as lesser than those that are alphas or betas! Strange.”

Levi cringed at the information, feeling his mouth curl into a disgusted sneer. Of course this backwater country run by a backwater king lived by such arrogant and discriminatory lifestyles. Levi had made sure to change that.

This was going to be a long, tiring headache. He would have to settle in Paradise for now and state his rule clearly, changing what would needed to be changed and strengthening the borders.

“I barely know anything about the people here.” Levi muttered, tapping the group of papers against his knee. “For them to have no oppositions to my rule, they must have been abused to their limits.”

“Then, go. Learn. I doubt they’d have any complaints.” Erwin stated, voice even and amused, looking down at Levi with that _ridiculous_ monstrous height of his. That fucker always seemed as if he was ten steps ahead of everything and, if Erwin wasn’t one of Levi’s closest comrades, Levi would have knocked him down a few pegs.

“You say it like it’s simple.” Levi huffed, tilting his head back against the soft red cushion that was sewed into the back of the chair.

“Well, technically, it is.” Hanji remarked, laying an arm on the headrest and leaning their head down to face Levi with a shit-eating grin on their face. “You can just, you know, _walk outside._ ”

“Your breath smells like antiseptic cream, get the fuck away from me.”

“Levi, you’re so mean!”

Erwin chuckled and placed a hand on top of Levi’s shoulder to gather his attention. “It’s been over a month since you’ve taken over, go around the capital and meet with the people you’ve so _graciously_ taken under your wing.”

Levi grumbled lowly, shoving Erwin’s hand off of his shoulder and sighed before standing up in finality. “Fine. Just so I don’t have to see your ugly mugs for the rest of the day.”

Hanji and Erwin only laughed, not taking Levi’s insults to heart while he grabbed his cloak, preparing to scour the streets for any information.

“Oh, and make sure you go Christmas shopping on your way out!”

Levi wanted to murder Hanji, regardless of their vitality within the kingdom. “Hanji, no one is celebrating Christmas especially after they had just gotten usurped. Use your brain for once, Jesus Christ.”

“Well, they will at least celebrate your _birthday_!”

Fuck his birthday, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

“Eren, make sure you label all of the herbs properly!”

Eren rolled his eyes and reached out for the next capped bottle beside him, making sure to take a whiff of the scent before labelling it properly. “Yes, dad!” And then under his breath he continued, “That’s the fourth time you’ve told me in _ten_ minutes.”

“Don’t complain Eren,” Mikasa said, helping Eren with the labels while Carla and Grisha finished moving in all of their belongings into their new home. “I thought you had wanted to help dad out before?”

“I wanted to have that _choice.”_ Eren corrected, pursing his lips. “Writing labels for dad’s medication is definitely not what I was hoping to do with my freedom.”

“Well, what can you expect?” Armin added from where he was sitting on the table, also labeling the corked glass bottles alongside his two friends. “Ever since we moved to the capital officially, Dr. Jaeger has been restless in his attempts to make sure you and Carla are safe.”

Eren frowned at that. He didn’t need another reminder of his father’s overprotective tendencies. Ever since the attack on Shiganshina had happened, Grisha had become even more overbearing than before. It had been a terrifying experience for all of them and the minute that Grisha had raced back, he gathered Eren, Mikasa, and Carla into his arms, sobbing tears of pure relief. It had been the first time Eren had seen his father in such a vulnerable state. The man was usually more reserved, only offering a small smile of amusement or a stern look of displeasure, but never did he raise his voice or holler in joy. His aloof personality did not deter Eren from the fact that Grisha loved his family. He cared deeply for all of them. He would bring them gifts, tell them stories, dance with Carla at night when he thought Eren and Mikasa were asleep—he would do it all.

Eren couldn’t hate his father for the way he controlled his life. But it didn’t make Eren any less irritable at the fact that he’ll never have the same freedom that Mikasa, or even Armin would have.

Armin…It wasn’t fair to compare Armin in terms of what “freedom” the two of them had. Both his grandfather and his parents died during the attack. It had crushed Armin to see the home that he had grown up in burn to the ground alongside his family’s carcasses. Eren’s heart broke for him, quickly gathering Armin in his arms while Mikasa held them both in mourning for the life that had been lost for such pointless genocide.

Grisha had immediately invited Armin to live with them in the capital where he decided was much safer than the outskirts of Shiganshina. He wouldn’t allow his family to be out of his sight once again. So, looking over the barren land that permeated death, carbon, and soot, the Jaeger family and Armin had left Shiganshina.

It was then, when they traveled to the capital, that Eren learned of the new king and his execution of their dictator, King Fritz, that ruined their lives. Eren couldn’t say he was disappointed. He had seen _Levi_ in person. Such a glorious alpha, one that exuded power and reserve and not an ounce of arrogance was present. He was seen as the victor to the subjects of Paradise. No one mourned for the loss of King Fritz. They instead, decided to appeal to the new Monarchy. _Levi._

Initially, Eren had been concerned. What if their new king, Levi _,_ was just as cruel as the other king, just as undeserving and _just as entitled_ as any other alpha? He could not fight off his primary shallow attraction to the man—Levi’s scent and his broad soldiers lived rent free in Eren’s head—but _looks_ were not going to dissipate the lingering tension and apprehension that came with a usurped nation.

However, Levi had blown all of that fear into the air within a _month._ He had listened to the people, built walls to prevent what he did to ever happen again, and began to change age old _laws._ He removed the previous elders of their positions and appointed new advisors, ones that were not from Trost but from _Paradise_ because this was still _their_ land. Little by Little, Paradise was beginning to _grow._

Unlike most alphas where they decided to act first and think _never_ , Levi had sat down and _listened_ to the people, _his_ people. Which was fine, dandy, perfect— _whatever._ Eren was happy his country was slowly improving but what had really _resonated_ with him was when the seven to tenth commandments were officially no longer in effect. Those commandments—those _laws_ —were what the previous king had put in place against omegas and they were _no longer in effect._ Because of Levi.

  * _Seventh Commandment: And by the rule of God and his appointed official the King, no omega shall find work outside of their given household. They are not to be appointed within the educational institutions and become traders and if an omega is to be found doing as such, they will be promptly exiled._



  * _Eighth Commandment: An omega cannot file for a separation from their appointed alpha. Once a mating bond is put into place, they become a part of their appointed alpha’s property. If an omega is to file for a separation, they shall be swiftly denied and reported to the proper authorities._



  * _Ninth Commandment: As per the previous stated God given decree, all of the possessions that an omega holds will automatically go to the alpha of the household. Once an omega is to be mated, all rights of the omega move from the family alpha to the newly mated alpha._



  * _Tenth Commandment: Any omega found committing adultery, found as owners of brothels, or found committing acts of service in regard to their being without permission from their alpha will be officially detained and executed. Those that withhold such information will follow and be detained and executed._



Eren had not known peace like he did now. He was no longer shackled by those ink stained words of discrimination and prosecution. Although some of the less progressive, prehistoric thinkers would grumble under their breath, or an alpha would sneer at him in disgust for walking by, they would not try anything lest they face the wrath of King Levi and the Trost Knights.

After scrapping those commandments, after liberating every omega within the walls of Paradise, King Levi had created a new order.

  * _Kuchel’s Plea: Those that are blessed with an omegan child will know prosperity. Any and all omegas will be seen on equal footing of those that have been graced as alphas and betas. Those that harm one another in a senseless act of violence will be delt with and punished accordingly, regardless of their secondary nature._



Eren could _kiss_ him. Well no, not _actually_ kiss him. That would be preposterous! He would be beheaded before even stepping up to the king. But there _had_ been a moment where Eren _was_ in the same space as him. Where fire licked the ground at their feet yet the heat between their gazes from the adrenaline and rage were more powerful. Where they _gravitated_ to each other for but a _single_ time stopping moment and it was almost _ground shattering_.

“Earth to Eren!”

Eren lifted his gaze to Armin’s disturbed oceanic orbs, much like restless waves during a chilly night. Armin had always been the more contained of their little trio, so seeing such an expression on his face was unnerving at best. Mikasa was also reserved but when it came to Eren or Armin, she would act first and think later much like Eren. Except Mikasa had the skills to back her up. Armin however _would_ think. He would just think, and think, and _think_ until he decided to speak and then everything would make _sense_ to him _._ Although his expressions would reveal his panic or stress, he was never one to fall into those emotions. It was something about him that Eren envied at times as a fellow omega. Because as Armin is chilled waves, Eren is frantic tsunamis, pushing and forcing those to bow down to his will—to _hear_ his screams of attention in a world that shoved him down and attempted to silence him in order to protect themselves.

Eren wished he could just _think_ when rage attempted to drown him.

“Yeah?” He answered, tilting his head. Armin sighed heavily.

“I was calling your name for a minute now. Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot recently.”

Before Eren could even come up with an excuse, Mikasa interrupted without looking up from her task. “He’s thinking about that shorty that saved us.”

“The _king?_ ” Armin sputtered. “You shouldn’t call him that, Mikasa!”

“Why not? He’s short?”

“He’s not _that_ short,” Eren defended before realizing the implication behind Mikasa’s intrusion and shot his head up feeling himself flush. “I am _not_ thinking of him!”

“Eren,” Armin winced sympathetically. “Your ears are red.”

_God damn that stupid habit of his._

Eren avoided Armin’s curious stare and Mikasa’s own accusing one. He wrote down the label for the next bottle as he spoke, hoping it would be easier to speak as he saw his own warped expression through the glass.

“He’s the reason why our lives are so different now,” he mumbled almost like he was speaking to himself. “If I think of where we are now, he’s going to pop up in my head too. Those two things connect so…I _was_ thinking of him, but I wasn’t thinking _of_ him.” 

Eren was stretching the truth but at least this way, his ears would stop burning.

Armin and Mikasa said nothing in reply but the pricks that touched the skin of Eren’s nape were enough to let him know they were still looking at him. He wished they wouldn’t.

Just then, His mother rushed in broke the silence, her stare wide and excitable, and her hands leaning on the ledge of the open door frame.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Eren stood up from where he was. “Are you alright?”

She gasped, catching her breath, completely winded from speeding over to where they were and grinned. “The _king_!” She said, on the verge of a squeal. “He’s _here_ in the next room! He’s visiting the people of the capital and since your father is the stationed doctor here, he decided to visit!”

Eren’s heart dropped to his stomach, his nerves alight and running his body instead. The _king?_ Levi? Levi was _here?_ Why? Why would he be here of all places right when Eren was attempting to relabel him as someone that he would never see again? Why is it that the one alpha Eren couldn’t function to the thought of continued to plague him in every way imaginable?

Curiosity, contemplation, apprehension, agitation—Eren could feel everything and nothing at all. His palms felt clammy against his pressed fingers, his heart ricocheting back to his chest in heavy thrumming beats, and his mind was spinning to the moment where his life began to change when he had met—

“ _Levi._ ”

When Carla quieted, staring at him in confusion, Eren had understood he had spoken the King’s name out loud and pressed his lips together as to not let any of his other untamed thoughts leave his mouth without his permission.

“Eren,” Armin spoke up, walking beside him. “Do you want to meet him?”

Did he? Did Eren want to meet Levi and see firsthand the person who shook is world off axis? Their first interaction was so miniscule and elusive, he doubted Levi even remembered the face of a peasant kid. Levi wasn’t here to see some awestruck omega still wet behind his ears. He was here for Eren’s father, for business, and that was it. Eren would probably get in Levi’s way. There is no justifiable reason to greet the King as he is now.

Eren, however, was never really one to think of justifiable reasons to do _anything_.

“I want to meet him.”

* * *

**_~~XxX~~_ **

* * *

The capital was a populated area of the kingdom. It was a district full of life and trade, where merchants prospered, and citizens lived their lives with adventure in every step. The sun raised high during the day, shining it’s luminance through the white clouds that were woven against the azure sky, and onto the white carefully tiled concrete pavement of the streets that bustled with the subjects of Paradise. Children ran, playing with their toys and each other. Adults walked, mingling and trading with the barters of the city, and buying expensive trinkets that they would adorn or decorate their lavish homes with. Merchants bellowed, setting up shop for the next sucker that would overpay for a cheap trinket.

It was a sight Levi was still getting used to.

His entire life he had spent in the slums of Trost, surviving off scraps and fighting for his life if he had to. Seeing the light of day and all these prosperous people talk and act as if there was not a struggle in the world was…disorientating.

Broken roads, cold sleepless nights with the only semblance of a blanket being the rags on his back, and the knife he would have clutched in his small tight fist as a child, Levi’s intuition was his only caretaker for majority of his time in the slums. He had learned at a young age that he was born _screaming_ into this life. The pain in his freshly developed lungs was miniscule to the excruciating feeling of _disappointment_ that settled within his consciousness. Even as a babe, Levi was sure that the reason why he had been crying was because he just _knew_ he would become a front row witness to human cruelty.

Not even becoming King had changed that.

Levi let out a heavy sigh, choosing to ignore the way people parted to make way for his presence, and instead focused on the fact that even as the atmosphere had begun to brittle for the oncoming winter, the sun provided some warmth to his freezing skin.

Levi was positive that if Oluo wasn’t guarding him at the moment, no one would even realize that he was the King. If Levi could get embarrassed over anything, it would be this.

“Hanji that fucking asshole,” He grumbled to himself and possibly to Oluo who jumped in attention beside him. “They preached to me about getting to know the _people_ and yet the people avoid me as if I’m dog shit parked in the middle of the fucking street.”

“Sire, if I may,” Oluo answered Levi’s bitter monologue. “There’s a rather well known doctor around here. Their practice is a few buildings over. You could start there. It would be convenient seeing as he would be your primary physician should you ever fall privy to your ag—” Oluo trailed off nervously seeing Levi’s sharp glare directed at him, daring him to finish the sentence. “…A…an illness.”

“Nice save Oluo, you live to see another day.” Levi rolled his eyes, ignoring the _would-be_ jab to his age and pondered the idea. Well, he had no predetermined destination in mind. A visit to the local clinic _would_ serve to only benefit him in the future. Levi just prayed that the place was sterile to his standards. If not, he would most likely use his power to make the Doctor scrub the place head to toe. Even if Levi wasn’t a king, he would be sure to make the Doctor understand that. There is no way a clinic should be any less than spotless.

Levi continued to walk, greeting those that bowed at their king, ignoring the omegas that whispered excitably as they stared at his disposition, and intimidating the alphas that dared lock eyes with him and attempted a subconscious challenge. He would roll his eyes at the display of ignorance before sneering past them as if they were the grime he wiped his shoes clean of.

That was another thing that grated on Levi’s nerves, the secondary genders. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas made up the socially provided hierarchy of humans in regard to their more primal basic needs. Alphas were the apex predators, the top of the food chain, and they were defined by leadership, strength, and power. Betas were underneath alphas in terms of “power”—or how potent their scents were—but they were not subservient to their instincts and made up most of the population. Omegas were seen as the weakest, the ones that fell to their cardinal needs and could be controlled through a dominant scent, which basically meant through any alpha.

That was what _society_ had characterized those genders as. Levi was well aware of just how misguided those beliefs were. His mother was an omega. He vaguely remembers her face, it’s a blur at this point in time. He recalls a gentle voice, like a chime, subtle but noticeable. He recalls soft touches, airy laughter, and a sharp scent much like wisteria. He remembers strange sounds and her muted sobs as she hid him away while an alpha, a _weak alpha,_ preyed on her strength. His mother was smart, resilient, and used alphas in order to give him food, shelter, and whatever remaining love she had in her slow-beating heart.

When she had passed it was because of those _selfish_ alphas, it was because they took and took and _took,_ sapping away all of the love, all of the _life,_ from her without ever once thinking of just how much she _gave_ in return. Omegas were strong. They were resilient. They loved so powerfully, they felt everything with raw emotion, and they _adapted_ to take care of others rather than themselves.

Levi swore he would never find a mate for the sole reason of losing himself entirely to his nature. He had built up his endurance to scents, became in control of his alpha, and raised walls high enough to challenge mountains in order to avoid ever putting another omega into anguish. That was all mating to a man like Levi would do to an omega, cause _anguish._ He was aloof, particular, and awkward. He wasn’t a man kind enough to treat his mate with a gentle words and soft touches. It was better for everyone if he just avoided it all together. He was fine alone. He was fine spending his free time arbitrating tea and listening to the world quiet down to a gentle breeze.

Levi was _fine._

When they had stopped at the clinic, Levi took a minute to observe the building. The wooden door that was rounded at the top seemed a bit unhinged and uneven, but it did its job with blocking the entrance. The stone that surrounded to door was layered a bit unevenly, yet the overall structure was sturdy and seemed to be well kept. There was a hanging sign right above the door and etched onto the wood of the sign were the words _‘Dr. Jaeger’_ in a poor attempt at clean cursive. Rough, but eligible.

“Allow me,” Oluo stepped in front and knocked on the door in succession before clearing his throat and announcing, “Dr. Jaeger? King Levi requests your presence!”

Levi heard some shuffling and, what sounded like, a woman’s squeal before the door pulled open with a wide creak. A tall lanky man with dark hair that fell to his neck and spectacles just barely hanging onto the bridge of his nose appeared with surprise etched onto his face. Levi can’t really blame him, he’d probably be surprised too if he was a commoner and a king randomly decided to pay a visit.

“Y-Your Majesty!” The straggly man gasped, stretching out his arm and opening his palm as a greeting. “It’s an _honor_! I am Doctor Grisha Jaeger—please, come in!”

Levi took the man’s hand in a firm shake. “Sorry for the trouble, Dr. Jaeger.”

“Not at all!”

Levi and Oluo stepped inside, following Grisha towards the back which was separated by a curtain that was right behind the mahogany counter. The outside of the clinic was a bit worn but the inside clearly made up for it. Everything looked kept and orderly, not a single thing out of place which Levi could appreciate.

They entered Grisha’s makeshift office which was more of a casual meeting place than an actual formal study. There was a round wooden table that was covered with different types of parchments and paperwork, a shelf on the right side of the wall that was filled to the brim with what Levi assumes to be medical books, and a window that provided a natural light onto the table, illuminating the room with a comfortable glow.

“Please, sit! My wife, Carla, is bringing tea out as well,” Grisha gestured his hand to one of the seats at the table. Levi took the offer, sitting down rather ungracefully and crossing one leg over his knee.

There was a bit of a tense silence before Grisha sat across Levi, pulling out his chair causing the legs of the seat to creak against the floor loudly. “If…you don’t mind me asking, your majesty, why exactly _are_ you here?”

Good question. “I’ve been told I need to become a bit more…sociable. I’m visiting the people of the kingdom as a result. You’re the primary physician here so it made sense to see you first.” Levi answered honestly. There was no point in lying to the man.

“I see…”

God, this was so awkward. Levi was going to _kill_ Hanji.

“Nice place you got here, Doc,” Oluo commented, saving Levi from whatever the fuck _that_ was. _Good job, Oluo, you get a promotion._ “Hey, do you have anything that can…you know, _relax_ someone.”

_Never mind, Oluo you buffoon._

Grisha cocked his head to the side, blinking in confusion and Levi took that chance to stomp heavily onto Oluo’s foot eliciting a pained whimper from the man and promptly shutting him up.

“Forgive him, Doctor.” Levi hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Oluo’s hunched form. “He needs to be taught some manners later.”

“Oh, no I don’t mind!” Grisha chuckled. “You’d be surprised at how many people come in asking the same thing.”

“You doin’ some business under the table then, Doctor?” Levi jested, his old drawl coming back out unconsciously. Levi was kidding of course but not many people understood exactly when he was joking or when he was serious so that may have come off more rude than playful. To his relief, Grisha laughed and shook his head.

“Not in the way you’re thinking, no. But I do try and…have a payment plan set up for those that need it.”

“You sure that’s something you should be telling your King?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Probably not,” Grisha shrugged with a smile. “But if you were the type to find charity towards peasants to be a waste of resources, then you wouldn’t have saved my family.”

Saved his family? Levi can’t recall ever saving anyone without a reason in mind. “Saved? If anything I stole your country away. I hardly think that accounts for anything heroic.”

“Back in—”

“Sorry for the delay!” Grisha was cut off by a woman, an omega, stepping inside of the room with a tray carrying cups of chamomile tea, that’s what Levi assumes based on the scent. Her face seemed vaguely familiar, and then it dawned on Levi that the family that he saved, the family Grisha had been referring to, was that woman and her children during the raid in Shiganshina.

But that had been purely out of a selfish motive. Levi did not want to see more innocent lives lost to battle and seeing the Paradise knights attack their own people was only more incentive for Levi to slaughter them on their own land and take the country for his own. He really didn’t deserve any thanks for something like that.

Then there was that _kid_ , that omega, that had chased after him and asked for his name. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Carla which was obvious since she _was_ his mother. Small world.

“Your majesty,” Carla smiled widely, friendly and welcoming, as her scent that reminded Levi of freshly baked bread waded throughout the room. She placed the tray down onto the table before addressing him directly. “It’s such an honor to meet you outside of, well, all that destruction! I never got a chance to thank you for saving our lives that day in Shiganshina. Not only that but also for standing up _for_ the people and changing Paradise for the better.” 

Carla was an exuberant woman, full of life and emotion. She was much different from her reserved husband. Though Levi can see from the way Grisha gazed upon her with fondness swimming deep inside his eyes that the man did not mind their apparent differences.

Levi wanted to argue, to explain how that day in Shiganshina was just a coincidence, and that he hadn’t planned on saving anyone. But seeing the bright smile on Carla’s face and the way the corner of her eyes crinkled in joy, Levi, instead, answered, “No thanks is needed, Mrs. Jaeger. I was just getting rid of filth that was in my way. I’d rather not see a family get butchered right in front of me.”

Carla blinked but sputtered out a laugh, amused at the crude way he worded things. Levi was sure they would get along well.

“With language like that I’m sure the noblemen of this country find you extremely charming.” She teased. Levi huffed, lifted up his cup with his fingers holding onto the rim, and pressed his lips to the side of the china.

“Extremely.”

Carla hummed and looked up, glancing behind Levi. “Oh, Eren! Come greet the King! Mikasa and Armin too.”

The scent of semolina dough and sugar enveloped the room, washing away anything and everything else. It gave off the feeling that the owner of the aroma was declaring their presence in the most bodacious and commanding way. They were saying _look at me, look only at me._

Levi put his cup down gently, with delicate grace, and lifted his elbow onto the back of his chair, turning his head to give his attention to whomever entered the room. _And there he was._ The omega with the brightest eyes Levi has ever seen.

At a closer glance, without the soot and the smoke obstructing the view, the boy was… _expressive._ He really was the spitting image of his mother with his big doe eyes and pretty face. He looked at Levi, not with admiration, but with curiosity. Like a child seeing their own reflection for the first time, Eren watched Levi with rapt attention before flushing red to the tips of his ears. He stiffened his shoulders and clutched at the ends of his tunic, pursing his lips at the awareness that he had been caught staring. 

“Um, hello… _Your majesty._ ” Eren said the title as if it had left a bad taste in his mouth. Levi vaguely recalled giving Eren his full name when they had met. “I’m…Eren Jaeger. Thank you for that night at Shiganshina.”

_Eren._ At least now, Levi had a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes Levi heard Eren’s name from Carla but his reference at the end was because Eren introduced _himself_ to Levi which made the name more impactful to him

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!  
> [Follow me on twitter for more Rivaere content!](https://twitter.com/giveyourheart)  
> [Here's my tumblr as well!](https://xxgiveyourheartxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
